


Searching

by madmeridian



Series: Expectations [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Detective Work, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Mello and Near find themselves having to investigate a disappearance despite how it is absolutely not part of their jobs.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Expectations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897828
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> From this ask from an anon on tumblr: What about a story in the AU where Mello actually posts some new omega laws (to do away with discrimination) and someone kidnaps Near (or other omegas) and then Mello/Near/Matt/Linda would have to come together and go after the guy (to show their detective roles like in DN?)
> 
> Unbeta’d, sorry for any mistakes!

Surprisingly, the idea had come from a noblewoman, who’d approached Anthony with an entourage of other nobility that supported it. 

A sanctuary system of sorts. 

It had been clear that there was an overwhelming amount of Omegas in need of help, considering Albeva’s previous lackluster way of dealing with abuse was to shush the victims. 

The idea had been to put up sanctuaries where mainly Omegas, but Betas and Alphas if need be, could receive help from abusive situations. It would be protected by barring most people outside entry, excepting the staff and those who would be investigating the abusers. The people, most likely Omegas, could stay and get back on their feet while they needed to. 

Near had been delighted to head the task himself. Well, as delighted as Near ever deigned to show. He practically threatened Mello if he wouldn’t give him reign over the program. 

Of course, Mello had needed no persuasion. This was very much a logistics situation and Near had always been exceptional with things such as that. The Omega was more than capable of taking it on. 

Only a few had been started up at the beginning, simply to test it out and see if it had potential. 

The buildings was practically bursting to the seams by the first week. Hell, even on the first day. 

Naturally, Near had expected it and the rest were opened within two weeks, and they began to fill up too. 

Public opinion was in favor of it all, excepting staunch traditional Alphas who grumbled that everyone was too soft. It had seemed an overwhelming success. 

Until a certain nobleman came bursting into the castle, shouting for Mello. Mello had been having lunch with Near in their private dining room when Matt was practically dragged in by one of the earls in the council, Rod Ross. 

“How kind of you to drop in,” Near said dryly. 

Mello knew that Near harbored a dislike for Rod but tolerated him whenever he was around. Near often made it clear when certain people weren’t in his favor. It kept the nobles on better behavior when Near openly disliked them because they thought they were one step away from being kicked out at his request. 

And honestly, Mello would if Near so requested it. 

Rod picked up on Near’s distaste and bristled, but wisely said nothing. He was already on thin ice for interrupting their privacy. 

“There’s been a kidnapping,” Matt said, not nearly as wary as Rod. He handed Mello a note. Mello noted that Linda had sidled in too, but focused on the paper in his hand.

**Sanctuaries must be disbanded or Ara will die. Five days.**

“Ara is my daughter,” Rod growled. “She’s an Omega.” Mello stood up, now completely interested. A kidnapping? With an entire system as the price for her safety?

“Where did you find this?” Near stood too, pressing against Mello’s side to see the paper. 

“Her room.” 

“Did it look like a break in?” Mello asked.

“I don’t know.” 

“Who found it? You?” 

“Yes. The room was just empty other than this.” 

Mello could feel Near’s cool anger, despite how still the Omega was against him. A kidnapped Omega and a ransom that they couldn’t possibly pay. It was unfair.

“We’ll find her,” Mello promised, studying the note. 

“You had better,” Rod muttered under his breath. He bowed, looking at them both with a hint of fury. “Your Majesties.” 

“Charming.” It was barely a whisper, but Mello knew Near’s angry tone well. Near plucked the note from Mello’s hand.

“This isn’t our jurisdiction,” Mello said. 

“It’s not,” Near calmly stated. “But honestly, how hard could it be?”

“I didn’t sign up for investigation when I became your glorified secretary,” Matt muttered under his breath to Mello. Mello snickered and turned his attention to Near, who was concentrated on the note. 

“The handwriting won’t be recognizable, too obvious. But look at the paper. Stationery, likely from nobility.” 

“A court member. Maybe even council,” Linda mused, touching Near’s shoulder lightly as she looked over it. Mello had nearly forgotten she was there, but she didn’t like Rod much either. She probably had been avoiding saying something nasty. 

“We need a report of the activities of court members against the reforms then.” 

“Matt and Linda can gather it,” Mello said flippantly. 

“Of course,” Matt said. “With your permission to leave.”

Mello waved the two of them off. Near was silent, but Mello knew when he was unhappy no matter how still he kept his face. Linda squeezed his thin shoulder before leaving. Near simply blinked at her. 

“What’s wrong?” As soon as Matt and Linda were out the door, the words spilled out. It was unlike Near, to be so upset about something like this. Normally that would be Mello.

“We can’t shut down those sanctuaries.” Mello could just barely hear the tremor in Near’s voice, but it was there, buried underneath the monotonous cadence. 

“Never,” Mello promised. “We will find Ara and everything will settle. It’s just a test.”

“I suppose,” Near said flatly. “This is all we have for now. We should’ve sent it along with Linda and Matt.”

“I’ll have it done.” 

Near handed the note back to Mello and left him with their barely eaten lunches. Mello stared down at the paper. This wasn’t quite what he had expected. Petitioning, yes. Protesting, yes. Kidnapping? Absolutely not. 

Mello briefly wished that they would be able to find the girl in time.

༺──────────────༻

“Tell me I’m the best,” Matt said, striding into Mello’s office with Near and Linda in tow. He held a stack of papers, but only slammed two onto the desk. The ransom note and blank stationery matching it. 

“Who does it belong to?”

“The Baron of Okowell.” Mello carefully picked up the paper, comparing it to the note. Near came up behind him, looking over his shoulder. “One of Rod’s most prominent enemies. Against pro-Omega reforms.” 

“A good candidate.”

“But we don’t know that he’s our actual culprit,” Linda said, shaking her head. “We have no proof he did it. We already conducted a search and questioned him. He said nothing and his properties are clean as a whistle.”

“What about evidence gathered at Rod’s house? Where Ara was kidnapped?” Near’s hand drifted across Mello’s shoulder gently.

“None. He says he didn’t realize anything was amiss and the servants cleaned it all. There was no major mess anywhere.”

“Intriguing,” Near murmured close to Mello’s ear. Mello looked at him, nose accidentally brushing his cheek.

“What?”

“It’s an obvious answer. Too obvious.” 

“What?” Matt repeated, gawking at Near. 

“How easy was it for you to get this?” Near’s hand reached out for the stationery.

“I dunno, I asked a servant for it.”

“Then we can assume that perhaps the real culprit did the same.”

“You don’t think Okowell did it?” Mello said flatly. 

“Okowell isn’t stupid. If he truly didn’t want this law passed, he would’ve petitioned you with the other lords because he has the numbers behind him. And even then, he would not kidnap Ara of all people. Rod and his daughter aren’t close to you, so why would he think to do it?”

“True,” Mello mused. “We should gather a list of people in and out of any of Okowell’s properties in the past few weeks to find out who is really was, then.” 

“Oh great, another list,” Matt groaned. “I’ll see it done. Royal pains in my ass.”

Linda and Near shared an exasperated look before she followed after him to help with their new task. 

As it was, Matt didn’t have much time to work on gathering information. Mello was to visit a sanctuary down in the city, to see the results for himself. 

And for once, Mello was not the one who was guarded. The staff at the sanctuary stared at him with a sort of protective anger, hiding some of their charges behind their backs. 

Some of the Betas and Omegas came up to him sobbing, thanking him for creating the plan even though all he’d really done was approve it and offer some of his advice. Others simply stared at him in awe or fear. 

The whole time, he silently cursed his predecessors for the mistakes they’d made regarding this. 

As usual with any visit, he recited a pre-written speech, which he made sure the writers included credit to Near with the whole endeavor. Of course, he couldn’t say it to these people, but he was woefully out of his depth when it came to this. Near had been born and raised in a country that offered actual support to victims, giving him knowledge that Mello was just beginning to understand. 

He was trying, but this really was all Near’s doing. 

Mello shook more hands and smiled genuinely and listened. 

If anything, it gave him resolve. They needed to find Ara and help her. This system wasn’t going anywhere, so it was up to them to get her back home. 

After his visit, he took a small trip into the shopping district of the capital. He and Near tried to bring each other odd gifts every time they went out and he was hoping to find something. 

Most people in the district paid him no mind, other than a few groups gaping at him. It was far too busy for anyone to notice who was who, which was part of the reason this was his and Near’s favorite place in the capital. Other than their home, of course. 

He waltzed down the street, Matt following behind and chatting with him. They both looked into store windows, trying to search for something. Mello stopped and squinted at a man in a nearby shop, laughing along with some others as they perused the store. 

“Tell me you’re seeing what I’m seeing, Matt.” Matt looked over to where Mello was.

“He seems happy,” Matt commented, watching Rod as he spoke with his friends. 

“Yes, he does,” Mello murmured. _Almost too happy. I have a bad feeling..._

Rod’s eyes caught his through the window, widening in surprise. He turned away quickly, the smile dropping from his face. 

“I want him tailed.” 

“I’ll have it done.” 

Mello turned away from the store. All of it felt… off. He trusted his instincts and they were telling him that this wasn’t right. 

For the entire day, he mulled over what he had seen and what it could possibly mean for their investigation. Matt had brushed it off for the most part, stating that Rod’s friends were probably just trying to cheer him up.

None of the servants had the guts to say that he was acting oddly to his face. They simply eyed him warily, wondering what was wrong with him. 

Of course, Near had no such qualms about telling him. They were in their bedroom, getting ready to retire for the night. Near was scrutinizing Mello with sharp eyes as he stared off, sitting on their bed.

“You’re distracted by something,” Near noted after a moment, lightly touching Mello’s shoulder. Mello sighed heavily and put his hand over Near’s, taking it and kissing it.

“I saw Rod today. Going around, laughing with his friends.”

“You thought it was unusual,” Near said calmly. It wasn’t a question.

“It felt off to me. I have people tailing him.” 

“Perhaps he just needed the distraction.” 

“Maybe. It doesn’t hurt to be safe.” 

“You think he kidnapped his own daughter?” Near looked down at him with a curious look.

Mello paused, considering the evidence. There really wasn’t anything concrete, but there was no other indication of who the culprit truly was anyway. 

“I don’t know,” Mello confessed.

“The stationery was from one of his enemies,” Near hummed. “A setup, perhaps to frame them for his own crime.” 

“There’s no evidence.” 

“No. We’ll have to keep looking.” Near reached out to touch his cheek. “We should get some rest.” 

“You’re the one who isn’t in bed.” 

Near huffed and crawled in beside him. Mello wrapped his arms around Near and kissed his forehead. They could figure this out. 

Of course, nothing ever went their way. 

It was nearly three in the afternoon when word finally reached Mello. Matt had sidled into his office slowly, uncertainly. 

“His Majesty is gone,” Matt said, handing him a note with shaking hands. 

**Stop investigating. Follow my demands if you want King Nate back and Ara alive.**

“Where was he last?” Mello asked, crumpling the note. 

“Visiting one of the sanctuaries. It was in the outskirts of the city. They whisked him away just as he was getting in the car,” Matt muttered disbelievingly. 

“Who was it?” 

“A team of people. Mercenaries, probably.”

“None were captured?” 

“Only one. Bastard won’t talk.” 

“Figure out his price,” Mello spat. “That’s what they’re in for, they aren’t loyal. I want any information he knows.”

“And if he refuses?” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes. They shouldn’t have brought Near into this.” 

“Mello-“

“Do it, Matt.” 

Mello was able to hold his composure until Matt left. The minute the door clicked closed, he grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall, shouting. He knew this would not save Near, but he didn’t give a damn.

Stolen in front of a crowd of people… 

He broke a few more things and then composed himself. His office was left a mess, papers and broken pieces everywhere. Mello made his way down to the holding cells, leaving the chaos for someone else. Matt was waiting for him down there.

“His price was fifty thousand,” Matt muttered, staring at the burly man through the bars. “We’ve got a location. It’s an abandoned barn, not too far out from the city.” 

“Let’s go,” Mello barked. 

He was restless the entire way down to the barn. He wasn’t sure what sort of state Near would be in, though he was sure that the Omega wouldn’t be too harmed. It hadn’t been very long at all. It was unlikely that Near was harmed at all, but he was still antsy. 

The mercenary guards around the barn were quickly dispatched. They weren’t even half as skilled as Mello’s team was. To be fair, half of them surrendered as well, clearly not expecting to take on the King’s own guards. Their payroll probably wasn’t high enough. 

The barn they guarded was rickety, worn down. He walked in first. Inside was dark and wet and positively gloomy. Certainly not fit for anyone to stay in.

“Near!” he called out. “Near!” 

No one responded for a second, but he could hear voices whispering frantically. He called out Near’s name again. 

“Quiet,” Near snapped, though Mello could not hear him. “You need to go.” 

“Where are you?” Mello hissed, trying to see around the dark barn.

“I’ll be out in a minute. You need to send in a Beta or an Omega. Preferably a doctor.” 

Mello’s eyes finally focused and spotted two figured curled up in a corner, shivering. Near was looking back at him, relatively unharmed. The girl wrapped around him, trembling and whimpering, was quite the opposite. She was littered with bruises and bite marks. 

Mello turned heel and walked out quickly, shouting for a doctor. Matt pulled him aside after his orders were followed, looking worried.

“Is he…?”

“Near’s fine. It’s Ara in there with him, I think.” 

His suspicions were confirmed when the girl came out sobbing, the Beta doctor practically dragging her along with an Omega nurse trailing behind. Near came out too, looking off and uncomfortable. Mello beelined for him, waving off Matt to find out what he could about Ara. 

“I’m fine,” Near grumbled. Mello was checking him over for injury, before pulling him close. 

“I was worried.”

“I know,” Near said. “I’m quite alright though. I can’t say the same about her. The poor thing…” Near looked over his shoulder, crossing his arms. 

“We’re increasing our guards.” 

“I assumed,” Near sighed. Matt cautiously approached, stopping a few feet away. 

“Doctors are saying it looks like she’s been sexually assaulted several times. They want to send her to one of the sanctuaries. They’re better equipped to help with any trauma.” 

“Did they ask what she wanted to do?” Near tried to remove himself from Mello’s grip, pushing the Alpha’s chest. Mello reluctantly released him. 

“She said she wants to go. Did you ask her who did it? If she knew anything? She’s in no state to be questioned now.”

“Isn’t obvious?” Near asked, wiping some of the dirt from the barn off his pants. “Mello was right, it was Rod that did it. Ara told me that he’d been letting people come and…” 

“Fucking sick bastard,” Mello muttered. 

“He’d planned on selling her to the highest bidder, for her hand in marriage. She was going to go to one of the sanctuaries so she wouldn’t have to get married.” 

“So he decided to punish her like that,” Matt filled in.

“Even if she got married she could’ve gotten to a sanctuary. So he trapped her here. She would be returned if the sanctuaries were closed and she’d be permanently stopped from going to one. The perfect plan,” Mello finished. 

“There would still be prospects for a suitor, despite what she’s been through,” Near added. “It was clever, but then he kidnapped me.” 

“A team was sent out to arrest him. I assume you’ll want to sentence him in front of the council.” 

“Oh, yes. But I do think that Near should do the honors.” 

“I would love to,” Near said absently, staring off to where Ara was being attended to. 

“Let’s go home,” Mello murmured. “You need to change.” 

It took only four hours for the council to gather. Near had bathed and slipped on a new outfit, composing himself. Word had already gotten around that he’d been kidnapped, but people were more excited to see what was in store for Rod. 

Near had clutched Mello’s hand before they went, getting one last bit of support. 

The council had been deathly still when they entered the room, everyone standing and staring with rapt attention. Mello sat down on his throne and Near took a few steps off the dais. 

“Bring him in,” Near ordered, quiet voice echoing around the empty chamber.

The doors at the end of the hall opened and revealed Rod standing there with his own guards, arms chained. Mello felt satisfied to see the bastard in chains. The man had done so much to his own daughter. He deserved to burn in hell. 

“You’ve betrayed your nation,” Near said smoothly. “Held your own daughter ransom, made us search for her while you abused her. _Your own daughter_. In addition, you kidnapped me for a short while and framed an innocent man.”

Near paused briefly. Mello’s sharp eyes met Rod’s cruel gaze. 

“How do you plead?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay with this prompt, I kind of took some liberties with it. I enjoyed writing this one, but I’m a bit conflicted if I liked how I did or not. 
> 
> I still have one more Expectations side fic to do- an alternate take on one of the scenes from the story. I’m hoping to have it out soon, but life’s sort of crazy rn so it may be a bit. Thanks to everyone who’s been patient with me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any comments or kudos is always appreciated and I, of course, will do my best to respond to any comments you leave.


End file.
